


Baby Girl Blue

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [99]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death never brought joy to the world, there was always someone left with tears when Death came to call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl Blue

**Author's Note:**

> 15minutes is back and this fic sucks. But I just wasn’t feeling the whole Death, Talia Hale’s ghost thing Yew-Yew asked for, or the mpreg thing. Sorry…. my darlings for this crap, but I just didn’t feel it.

 

****

 

She’d been wanted, oh so wanted. 

 

She’d been wished for between kisses and closed eyed wishes.

 

And she was created by two stubborn hearts and a pinch of magic and a great deal of love.

 

She was a miracle, a gift.

 

She was a sign, a piece of evidence to confirm the power of love. 

 

She was the impossible turned possible.

 

And she was loved long before her gender was ever learned, she was loved long before her heartbeat was heard or shown. She was adored regardless if she was born human or a wolf. She was simply loved for existing. 

 

She was loved and Death knew this as he watched over her as she slept soundly in her crib. The baby had been born human and pink with a few dark strands on the top of her head. Death had done this before in other house great and small, Death had claimed newborns and young ones regardless of their families or the part of the world they were born in too.Death did not care about how rich or powerful someone was for to Death the rich had no more value than the less fortunate ones.

 

Death was death and he’d come to collect. 

 

`You.´ Death hears a familiar enraged voice hiss from the shadows and soon a familiar face appears, this woman who’d fought so hard for the lives of her pack and children stepped out for Death to see eyes burning red and face twisted in rage, `You leave her alone.´ 

 

Death sighs, `Talia, ´ asking her thus to leave it be to accept what was transpire. 

 

`You know how this goes.´ Death said reaching down towards the little bundle, he would take the young soul from the small body, there were many more souls to collect that night and Death was running late. 

 

`No!´ the woman roars and grabs tightly onto the hands of Death, her voice is desperate and angry as she speaks with fire in her soul and Death can feel and taste her sorrow, `You can’t do this. You can’t just take my son’s baby – not after everything. You’ve taken too much already.´

 

Death knows it’s true. But some had lost even more than Derek Hale had.

 

`Please.´ Talia begs, `Please, I beg you not to do this.´ 

 

Death gazes down at the little girl with eyes still blue. She smiles all innocent and unknowing of the reason why Death was there or even what or who Death was. 

 

`They can replace her. It is said they will.´ Death says but the words bring no comfort to the werewolf who yells with anger and despair in her heart, `There’s no replacing a child! One can have a hundred children but none of them will _ever_ replace the one lost! ´ 

 

The baby starts to cry and immediately there’s movement from the bed.

 

`It’s alright baby girl,´ the son of Talia Hale said softly while slowly standing up and walking over to the crib unaware of the two figures already there. 

 

Death steps aside as the werewolf comes to take his daughter into his arms, for a creature designed for destruction and death there was only gentleness in the creatures movements as he cradled the child close to his chest, `No need for a diaper change.´ the werewolf hums before kissing the forehead of the little girl, `fever either.´ 

 

`Maybe she’s hungry.´ the tired voice of the younger male says from the bed while slowly sitting up, the nightlight causes his skin to glow almost golden. With his brown eyes still closed as he reached out towards his husband and child and says, `Bring her here.´ the werewolf is visibly hesitates, uncertain where to go or what to do.

 

`What’s wrong sourwolf? ´ The one who was still healing from the birth says, and Talia snorts a little laughter at that but she laughs genuinely as the younger male says, `you’ve got that constipated look.´ 

 

`I can make her a bottle, you rest Stiles.´ Death senses the concern Derek Hale has for the well-being of his husband who’d suffered for months to bring their daughter to the world and who regardless of the discomfort continued to breastfeed the baby, and Death knew there was nothing neither parent wouldn’t do for their child or for each other.

 

`Don’t be stupid, I’m up now.´ Stiles Stilinski said while making himself as comfortable as possible in bed, his back resting against several pillows, `I’m leaking already.´ Death watches as the two males settled down in bed, next to one another the werewolf doing his best to ease the discomfort of his mate who hissed a little as the little girl latched to his sore nipple. 

 

`You have no heart do you? No conscience?´ Talia says and Death has no heart but he has a conscience regardless of what the living may think, he knows what is right and wrong, what is good and evil, he knows that he brings no joy to the living only sorrow. Death watches as the two men care for their daughter, and as they settle back to sleep their baby sleeping there in their bed with them. Death turns to look at Talia Hale who prepares herself to argue once more for the life of her granddaughter, but Death has no time left to lose.

 

`Sooner or later I will come for her.´ Death says and Talia responds, `I know. But please not tonight. Not yet.´

 

Death nods and says, `Not yet. But when I do, you can’t come between me and her.´ and so Death leaves knowing very well that when he would return Talia Hale would be there ready to argue for the life or her granddaughter.

 


End file.
